Many businesses periodically perform number of processes or operations, in order to sell products and achieve business objectives. Majority of businesses deliver products in a form of a physical entity vs. the ones that deliver products in a form of an electronic-type service. Products of physical entity require packaging and distribution to their potential users, which may purchase them, and as result, generate revenue for business.
Packaging and distribution of products to potential customers could be a significant expense for business. There are number of automation tools available in regard to product packaging and distribution. These tools are bulky, not automation friendly and lack flexibility to be optimized for a specific application in terms of efficiency and start-up expenses. Most of the existing vending machines could only serve one customer at a time, hence when a customer in process of being served needs assistance, the entire machine is tied up until the problem is resolved. For these and other good reasons, there is a substantial requirement to develop new automation tools to further improve productivity, reduce cost, improve reliability, safety, etc.